


My Tongue Is A Weapon

by hummingrightalong, itslifethatscaresmetodeath



Series: I Dream Of You In Colors That Don't Exist [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Pre-Apocalypse, aaric - Freeform, aaron's parents are not so supportive, eric's parents are uber supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslifethatscaresmetodeath/pseuds/itslifethatscaresmetodeath
Summary: Eric surprises Aaron, more than once, after they return from working for the NGO.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon for the early days of Aaron and Eric's relationship, and their engagement. As far as I'm concerned they were married well before the world ended. Set pre-apocalypse.

The way they’d met and fell in love, Aaron had the slightest of doubts that they’d manage to make it work stateside. Not that what they had didn’t seem special, quite the contrary. The words had been said, the couple had been willing to risk their very lives developing a relationship and sneaking off to have sex in a country where the criminal punishment was anywhere from 14 years in prison to death by stoning.

Aaron liked to call himself a serial monogamist but not many prior relationships worked out. He could blame it on his mother, whom he’d told Eric about in detail and the redhead gently encouraged keeping away from. Aaron insisted she was just a confused woman that wanted the best for her son and didn’t quite understand. There had never been any wickedness in her actions. His boyfriend only raised an eyebrow, shutting the conversation down with a kiss that was chaste but at the time illegal and therefore pretty fucking exciting.

He didn’t realize that Eric had been planning to return to DC where Aaron already had secured a place, instead of back to his native Connecticut. When the Raleighs were introduced to Eric’s new boyfriend, Aaron only told himself it was *so Eric* to wait until they were dressed and ready to go out for dinner to mention that the ritzy sounding place they were going was a double date with his folks.

Dressing to impress, Aaron gave his name at the door and was sat at a table for four. No one showed up to greet him, yet somehow a dinner consisting of his favorite foods and some expensive wine were quietly presented. He scanned the crowd, trying to find Eric’s folks or Eric himself. No sign of either.

A half in and his worst fears realized, that he wasn’t what the gorgeous redhead (ok, he kind of had a *thing* for that) with the sharp wit and the most supportive backup he ever had; the man that made him wonder if he didn’t have to be out and proud in (of all places) his former government jobs and his daily life, while being quiet at home and letting mom refer to any guy worth bringing home as his roommate or friend.

The guy was great, sexy and intimidating in an equally attractive way, and hated the idea of Aaron’s (probably bigoted- despite his refusal to accept it) parents without being personally offended by the woman the few times he’d been introduced over the phone or mentioned in a letter and seen the response.

Aaron got up to leave, attempting to pay his tab when he hears the next act come up on stage and test the mic. It was an interesting place to say that least, friendly to the LGBT community and tonight apparently was stand-up night. He’d stayed as long as he did because, well, it felt good to be among a place this nice in this city that was welcoming to his community.

“I got the tab baby. Now, where are you going?” Aaron doesn’t turn around at first, not quite recognizing the voice. He and Eric had spent time together and were talking about getting really serious, maybe moving in, so if tonight was the kiss off he had lost both his appetite for nice drinks and the mood to be in pleasant company. Still, someone snaps their fingers, “hey, yeah you gorgeous...Aaron…”.

His name is dragged out in low, clear whisper. The entire restaurant is turned to him. He turns slowly to see an attractive woman with long, ginger red hair and a simple but stylish outfit, not quite over the top enough for your typical drag queen. “What the-”

“Take a good look. Wasn’t sure how else to tell ya. My parents are up here though. I want you stupid drunk when I take you back home.”

Throughout the set, Aaron learned that this was something Eric did one or two weekends a month. How his parents had encouraged him to find an outlet for his dry humor. In between his charitable works that is. You needed a balance in life. And he was hilarious- on his toes in person with guns to their faces and on a stage made up to convincingly pass as a sexy redheaded woman. A few minutes in and he can see the man he’s fallen in love with through the makeup, the dress, the flat shoes so he could energetically turn and pounce on anyone in the audience that seemed a good target or made themselves one.

***

Months later Eric was introduced to Aaron’s mom. “I don’t like her,” escapes his lips before they’re barely down the drive. The blond tells him to pull over, pops a button the other man’s trousers and blows him in apology. “I have looked deeply into my past, and yeah, you’re still the best.”

Aaron laughs. “Well, conversion therapy didn’t work- obviously. Unless their intent was to leave a bunch of boys about to hit puberty in a bunk room together after a long day of encouraging ‘healthy attractions’ and using quotations from the bible to rewrite what we’re born and made of.

The redhead looks a little sad, turns in his seat to see the porch light of Aaron’s childhood home going off. “We’ll show her.”

“She’s just mixed up. And I think we kind of did.” Eric can see that slight panic in Aaron’s eyes when he speaks, knowing that the wheels are turning, that there may be some way one of his folks knew what they’d been up to. He had to do something.

***

A few weeks later and yet again Aaron is in a gay club, somewhat on the ritzy side and this time only sitting a few feet away from the Raleigh’s table. He knows from a few other gigs the amount of work that goes into this.

He did not expect his lover, who was now completely moved into a little place in DC with him, to show up on stage wearing one of Aaron’s oversized sweaters, belted. There were slouchy knee high boots a shade darker than the sweater.

“Aaron, stand up. What do you think?” Eric winks, his persona intact but personality-wise only a feminized version of the man he loved.

“That’s my sweater, the one my mom bought me for Christmas a few years ago.” Aaron loosens his tie. Something about this look is doing it for him. Admittedly, the bravery and work, the unhinged comedy itself, had been a bit of a turn on since his boyfriend’s hobby had been revealed.

“You’re blushing. Fuck, like you’re not a catch. Stand up and show everyone what I snatched up working with the NGO. Yeah...that’s right. We were screwing like rabbits in a place that’ll kill ya for it. But do you blame me.”

Aaron blushes but stands. Waves. “You look great babe. Can’t wait to take you home and get you out of my sweater.”

“I bet. Guys and gals. I’m going to marry this man. I hope. Babe...catch.” Aaron fumbles a small black box when it sails his way. “He didn’t play a lot of sports. But he’s cute and brilliant. I love you!”

“Umm...wow. I love you too. And yes.”

“Oh good, that would have made the rest of the night really strange. If you’d said no.”

The rest of the set is unkind, to say the least, to the mother of a man who did everything he could to be good and right and just wanted to live his life the way he should be able to.

Near the end, the jokes get more than a bit blue. There’s uproarious laughter when Eric tells the crowd that last week he’d been testing a new look and sent a picture of himself kissing Aaron’s cheek- from her son’s own phone. She’d been needily texting ever since. Boy was she going to be embarrassed. But to quote Eric that night, she was the one who sent ‘her baby’ to conversion camp. Disappointedly for her the only thing he’d learned was how to give mind blowing head.

***

About an hour later Eric is finishing up, saying goodnight to his parents, and dragging Aaron backstage. He shows the other performers away and wastes no time pushing Aaron into the make up table, bending him over and giving him at least one mind blowing orgasm with just his fingers. Aaron jokes that he’s happy the redhead doesn’t wear fake nails or grow his own out. He gets a chuckle in response, holding him and spreading his knees apart, pushing his head down and kissing his back. He’s slow, careful, and attentive as always. He holds him while he fucks him, promises that there’s no way those bigots will deny him now, if they even bother talking to him anymore.

Aaron cries, but it’s relief, and Eric holds him tighter. Knowing he isn’t angry or missing them already, just done- like he should have been years ago. “I love you.”

Eric laughs. “I had a hunch.”

 

***

 

Still knowing that out of loyalty and unending understanding, Aaron would fight it- no matter how grateful he'd be to Eric, the redhead doesn't warn him when he sends the club's video of his performance to Aaron's parents.

They don't show to the wedding. No one misses them.


	2. How Many People Have You Killed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Eric rush out of DC and meet Deanna along the way.

Fortunately they already had the camper loaded up, planning a long road trip while they were awaiting adoption results. That had been a series of disappointments but they’d kept at it, had fallen in love with the kids at an orphanage overseas during their charity work.

DC had been ready for the worst, so that was lucky too. The Raleighs were off on vacation, Aaron gently encouraging the idea that they’d be ok where they were. Smart, prepared, just like their recently married son. 

Eric is more sensible about it all, packing the necessities (even though they had plenty of cans and solar powered camping gear) and marking their route. He has it down to a reasonable time out of the city and winds up waiting for Aaron to collect the silly little must haves like his match-book collection (hey! it’s reasonable and *useful*!) and some of their knicknacks. Admittedly, the redhead had his favorite trinkets and appreciates his husband’s hustle and thoughtfulness. They don’t have time to collect everything, which sucks; not as much as wondering where their friends and family are, if they’re all right.It’s a good distraction though, if they’re being honest.

It’s not a few miles away from suburbia before a riot stops them in their tracks. Both men were good enough with a rifle to stop a few of the strange, sickly people that the government had warned to avoid or eliminate at all costs. The rioting though, that was plain old regular human beings. 

There’s a scuffle, screaming, and at one point Aaron mouths ‘fuck it’ and shoves two unreasonable (not at all sick from the looks) human beings into a small crowd of the infected. They were coming for them, blocking the way of another family trying to get across a jammed up road to the clear side opposite. 

Turns out that decision helped them all, as introductions quickly revealed the troubled family to be an Ohio State congresswoman, her husband, and her grown little bastards. The other couple instantly dislikes the brothers, but introducing themselves and relating their credentials, Deanna is happy to relate the details of a safezone not 20 minutes drive from the center of DC. It had been a backup for any sort of great disaster in the area and she, like many others (really, whoever got there first - if anyone at all), had been instructed to have it up and running in a scenario such as this. 

The safe-zone is an hour on foot at most-something Aaron commits to memory as he recalls and regrets all the things he and Eric had collected to turn their little love nest into a home.

The young couple agree to make runs, do some hard labor side by side the Congresswoman and her husband, even her reluctant (spoiled) kids. 

Since DC had been such a controlled effort, much less destruction and disaster- human or otherwise- blocked their way in looting supplies. Each time Eric was home helping secure walls or interviewing new people, Aaron assessed the risk to duck away and make a special trip. He always came back with more than enough essentials, but it was the special trinkets hidden under his seat or in a box he’d be happy to take the responsibility to sort out, that were most important. 

The whole thing was done slow- a trinket there, an heirloom here. He’d set them away, let them blend in with what they’d managed to haul the first time, and act completely innocent when Eric voiced his certainty that they hadn’t managed to salvage that little whatever from their love nest.

“I know what you’ve been up to,” the redhead finally said once. “And I’m not...mad, I just wanna know, how? How was our place not looted, how could anyone go back and forth as many time as you obviously have. I’m not fooled.” He crosses his arms, waits. 

Aaron knows it’s too late to lie, explains humorously and hopes it flies. “First, it was much less perilous than you’re surely imagining.” Photographs, home videos, a choice selection of Eric’s favorite souvenirs of their travels. “As far as how it hasn’t all been touched? Suburbs? It’s DC? Dulles? Even if it's not up and running, no one wants to be near that mess…”

 

“And I'm supposed to be the funny one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Aaron was so enthusiastic about Deanna trusting him, and how odd he was when Rick asked 'the questions' I headcanoned he must have saved her- and killed a LOT more people in the name of survival.


	3. Alexandria Safe Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Eric settle in at the Safe Zone. It's promising but not without it's problems.

He doesn't like Deanna, almost instantly. He considers leaving her and her awful offspring on the side of the road more than once. She told them everything they need to know...but Reg is ok. Eric likes the polite older man and you can't help who you love...

That's not a reflection of his own relationship. He'd never trade Aaron for anything but...god he hates that woman. And her kids!

They’re both immediate trouble. As soon as the scouting and recruiting systems are discussed and set in place they object to every little detail. They especially object to the Misters Raleigh making the calls; everything from the supply caches they find, to the people they bring in for processing, to the fact they they spend so much time out there alone.

Not to say that they don’t work their asses off setting up and repairing every wall, welcoming and training every new watchman, even taking shifts when no one else can.  
Spencer especially seems to have a problem with them. Eric isn’t certain why, and it’s probably not necessarily overt homophobia (hell, the little prick is just as likely so far in the closet he could escape the whole unpleasant business in Narnia)- maybe it’s just a general distrust and disrespect on account of their lifestyle choices...Eric has to literally bite his tongue rather than voice his opinion on the matter...Either way, fuck that little bastard. It’s his brother that spends more time outside, but there’s problems there too.

Eric mentions it to Aaron, who is no fool but would rather keep the peace than rock the boat. He says he’ll talk to Deanna. He does. She deals with the kid...And still the cycle continues. She’s his mother. Mothers have their ways.

Anyway, the best parts are always loading up the camper, keeping watch on a possible new recruit/recruits for days or weeks. They take turns, like a game, to see who can draw what sort of new people; how helpful they end up being, if they’re even a good fit, is usually a silent but full admission of a win. Until they wind up bringing in the occasional crowd that Deanna would call ‘a bad fit’. 

Eric knows what Aaron has been asked to do when that happens. They both know what’s at stake. And he sure as hell wouldn’t allow his husband to do it if he couldn’t but protecting this place that has so much potential for putting the world back together doesn’t take anything from him. 

They both gain so much when it goes right he assumes that’s part of the reason but there’s always been a part of Aaron he knew was in there deep down that could do the hard thing without it taking anything from him. He’ll always fight for them before resorting to the worst case scenario but still...it is what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casual mention of Aaron's nature on account of his canon kill count.


	4. Deanna and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad...'Discusssion'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Eric disagree on Deanna's methods. They have their first ever fight because of it.

“You have to talk to her.” Eric doesn’t exactly ambush his husband with the demand, rather this discussion has been slowly boiling for a while now.

“I have. And I will again. She’s doing what she thinks is best.” Ok, it’s been worryingly coming towards one of their first ever fights as a couple since they picked the family up on the road. It seemed like Eric had a point, they were more trouble than it was worth, Aaron had to admit that now...just not out loud. not yet.

“She needs us as much as we need her,” the redhead turns around to face Aaron, having been doing anything and everything to keep busy, - a patented ‘Eric’ move designed to say without saying he’s trying to keep from being pissed off. The blond has always been kind of sensitive and he knows he’ll be taking it personally but let’s face it- Deanna listened to him more than Eric. That was fine with the latter, really it was. He’d rather spend time with Reg, reinforcing their walls and plotting out the community than with his frankly intolerable lesser half. He'd told the man as much and gotten the most peculiar affectionate reaction.

Half built and looking like some kind of middle ground to retirement (there was even signage from ‘before’ on the community being built there that the government had appropriated when they saw this shit coming).

“She’s in a little over her head, and she takes her responsibilities very seriously. She means well.” AH, and here comes the politician. Eric would throw him a ticker tape parade - might just do it if it means keeping busy a bit longer. He doesn't like fighting with Aaron, he really doesn't but enough is enough…

The problem hadn’t even been that the community wanted the people out because they were a ‘bad fit’ (read dangerous), the couple agreed with that assessment. It was how she wanted it done. It was that she wanted it done by Aaron. It might not chip away at him, at least not on the outside, and neither man had a problem with doing what had to be done to keep themselves safe- but Eric wasn’t about to have some Congresswoman make Aaron do her dirty work. That’s why his husband had left politics in the first place. 

When Aaron had been a state auditor, he’d been able to do good without much interference from other parts of the government. As long as he was voted in, he could allocate funds, even audit members of the government to make sure they were using their share fairly. Once he’d decided to move up in the world, he’d seen the ugliness and didn’t want to be part of it. Wanted to do something good with his skills. Hence joining the NGO. And Eric was selfishly very happy that Aaron had done *that*.

This was several steps backwards.

“I’m just saying. If she wants you doing her dirty deeds it’s not happening. We’re her scouts and scavengers. Hell, maybe these people had been a bad call but we brought them in. I won’t have either of us saving these people to turn around and damn them when she makes the call.”

“The town made the call, babe.” Aaron winces as soon as he’s said it. That wasn’t the point and he knew it. And now his husband had him.

“Yeah, so the town, and it’s leader - unless she’s moved right on past that to dictator when I last let myself have a moment to blink…” he ignores the dramatic eye roll because it’s bullshit. Aaron knows it’s bullshit. “*They* can decide how this is done. Fuck, if she wants a firing squad for their transgressions- and those three might deserve it-” Aaron raises an eyebrow but it’s not untrue- they were dangerous and unhelpful and could only get worse after *everyone* had tried to welcome them and help them. “It’s not *our* problem. It’s not *your* problem. What is your problem is how damn charming and helpful you can be. You know that can be a bit beyond me. So go over there, use your charm, and convince her to handle this reasonably.”

“Ok babe.” Aaron makes some notes, a list of pros and cons, some bullet points to cover in his speech. Before he leaves he turns, kisses his husband. “Was that our first fight?”

“Technically? Pretty much. And look at that. It’s over and solved already.”


End file.
